Embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting device package.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been in the spotlight as a core material for light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), and the like, because of their excellent physical and chemical properties. Group III-V nitride semiconductors are composed of a semiconductor material having the chemical formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1). LEDs are a kind of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared rays or light by using characteristics of a compound semiconductor to transmit and receive a signal, and they are used as light sources.
LEDs or LDs made of nitride semiconductor materials are widely adopted in light emitting devices for obtaining light, and are applied as light sources for various products, for example, a light emission part for a keypad of a mobile phone, an electrical sign board, and a lighting device.